


The Christmas Party

by TrashFoot



Category: Expedition Unknown (TV), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, This is like my 3rd drunk!Zak fic btw, Zaddy x Jaddy, Zosh, crack ship, he doesn't make good choices when he's drunk, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: It's the annual Travel Channel Christmas party! Time for the Grinch to get drunk!





	The Christmas Party

Zak took up the waitress’ offer, picking up a glass of champagne off of the platter. Despite how annoyed he was with all of the ugly Christmas sweaters surrounding him, this night was going surprisingly well. Zak wasn’t much of a party man, but Aaron, Billy, and Jay managed to convince him— fine,  _drag_  him— to the annual Travel Channel Christmas party. He stood out like a Christmas Grinch dressed in all black, but he didn’t care because he was comfortable. Until now.

It was then he spotted him across the room: Josh Gates, the host of the show that Ghost Adventures was competing with. He was wearing an ugly sweater on top of it. Somehow Josh found a way to make Zak hate him even more without even interacting with him. Zak must’ve been staring for too long, noticing the weird look Josh just shot at him. Zak’s eyes quickly darted away, internally chastising himself. He then looked around in an attempt to seek comfort in his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

He then sought out comfort in the next best thing: the drink in his hands. As he drank more and more, Zak noticed Josh was getting closer and closer to him. Or was he getting closer to Josh? Either way, Zak was trying not to care all that much how close they were getting to each other as he made idle chit-chat with some network intern... or was that the last person he spoke to? He didn’t know nor care, as he kept glancing over to Josh. Zak couldn’t tell if it was the closing distance or the alcohol, but Zak was starting to notice how well Josh’s small-framed glasses fit his face. He even felt a small tinge of self-consciousness for his larger “nerdy” glasses, but he quickly drowned it out by finishing his latest glass of champagne.

Before he knew it, they were just a few feet apart from each other. Zak made note of how Josh filled out his sweater. He was a bit... chunkier than Zak, but he could tell it was more muscle than fat. Not that he minded. He certainly didn’t mind how his lips curved around the edge of his champagne glass either. Zak shook off his thoughts and forced himself to pay attention to all of the facts and figures behind television production the person in front of him was droning on about. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Josh like that. He was an enemy to him. He blamed what he was feeling in his heart on the alcohol again. It’s always somebody— or some _thing_ — else’s fault. Not his.

The suit monkey was gone now and Zak was left on his own. He looked around to see if he could find another nameless waiter to bring him another drink. Spotting one at the edge of the room, Zak made like a bull, looking down at the ground and pushing through the crowd to make his way to a wallflower of a waiter. A few steps in, he bumped into someone’s bent elbow. Even in his almost-drunken state, Zak’s first response was to apologize.

“‘M sorry.” He mumbled out, looking up to the person. His eyes locked on to glimmering hazel ones through a pair of glasses. Not quite catching the first word, all Zak heard was,

“—okay, no harm done.” Within a millisecond, a thought in Zak’s mind let him know that his hatred for the man standing in front of him was all made up. That it was all produced just to push him to make his own show better. He registered the thought and somewhere in him he acknowledged and accepted that fact, but his drunken state quickly returned. He pushed away a thought about closing the inches between them, and especially their lips.

Before he could think about it again, that’s exactly what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Original title, right? Thanks to Zak-Bagans-daily and everyone there for ruINING MY LIFE WITH THIS SHIP, enough for me to decide to lean in to this on-fire trash can and write a fic. I forgot to mention that I wrote it this morning and edited semi-quickly on my own so if something is like off or wrong, I wouldn't mind a nice critique!


End file.
